Jen's Destiny
by Future Ranger
Summary: Jen seeks out to find her own destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Timeline: After The End of Time Pt 3

Setting: In the spaceship. Everyone was sad that they couldn't stay in the year 2001 with

Wes. Jen was staring out the window of the spaceship. Katie gently touched Jen's shoulder.

"I'm really going to miss him". Jen said wiping the tears forming in her eyes.

"We all will." Katie said sadly.

"We really had some good times didn't we. Trip said.

"Yeah we did. Wes actually got me driver licenses". Lucas said trying to cheer everyone up. Jen smiled.

The spaceship finally had reached the Time Force base.

We're home. Circuit announced to the others.

"Come on, I'm sure Captain Logan wants to see us". Jen said. They all walked through the base to Captain Logan's office. Alex was in the office with Captain Logan. Jen froze when she seen Alex but pretended as if he weren't there.

Rangers! Captain Logan said surprised. "It's great to have you all home".

"We're glad to be home sir". Lucas said. Everyone else was silent. Alex was staring at Jen with a serious look on his face. Captain Logan turned to Alex.

"Anything you would like to say Alex"? Captain Logan asked.

Alex looked at the team with disdain. "I think I'll pass on comments." Alex said as he left the room.

"Well then, um I know you all are tired from the long journey home so I'm going to let you all rest. But before you leave we do have a meeting at 6 today and tomorrow we'll be having our Time Force ball. So if you all would be there please I would really appreciate it." Captain Logan finished.

Yes sir. They all replied. Everyone left the room.

"Do you think Alex is mad at us" Katie asked.

"Why would he be mad at us" Trip asked.

"Over the whole red ranger incident." Lucas reminded Trip.

"I'm sure he is but he'll get over it." Jen answered. See you all at the meeting. Jen walked off to her room. She used her time force code to unlock the door. She paused when she seen Alex sitting in at their desk in the room they shared. Alex was sitting in the chair with his feet on the desk in a comfortable position. He didn't even look up at Jen.

"Come in Jen, have a seat". Alex said calmly but firm. Jen sat down in the seat across from Alex.

"Alex look I'm sorry. Jen apologizing.

"Sorry huh!" Alex said getting up from the desk.

"I know we- Jen began.

"Shutup Jen. I don't wanna hear you bullshit apology." Alex said in a harsh tone.

"What is your problem? Jen asked.

"You wanna know what my problem is"? You. Alex said.

Me!!! Jen said in shock raising her voice.

Yes you. Alex answered yelled.

"What did I do"? Jen asked.

"Oh I see you forgot. I guess Wes and the year 2001 fucked up your brain so let me refresh your memory." Alex said.

The year 3000. A guy name Alex meets and falls in love with Jen, who in return falls in love with Alex. Alex later proposes to Jen who gladly accepts his offer. Oh I almost forgot the best and most important part they were both working for Time Force.

A mutant criminal name Ransik tires to destroy the city. Alex fought for Jen but died And Ransik the criminal escaped to the year 2001.

"Does that year sound familiar to you"? Alex asked Jen. Jen didn't answer.

Anyway, Alex continued. The other 4 Time Force officers went after the criminal Ransik and run into a rich wanna be hero named Wesley Collins.

"You know who that is right"? Alex asked. Jen just looked at Alex with a scowl on her face.

"Well to make a long story short Alex goes to the year 2001 and finds that Jen and Wes are in love with each other". I think I'm not sure but Alex proposed to Jen didn't he? Alex asked Jen sarcastically.

"Where are you going with this"? Jen asked interrupting Alex.

"I'm not finished yet". Alex answered. In the end Jen admits her love for Wes and never ever tells Wes that she was married. Man that's a horrible thing to do. Alex said.

"What was I supposed to do Alex wait?" Jen asked.

"It doesn't mean forget about that loved one and go and fall in love with that wanna be me. I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING". Alex yelled. "YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WORKED TO GET THIS". Alex sighed as he tried to calm down. "I come back and you give my morpher to"…. Alex laughed out of frustration.

"You know what Alex you're so predictable it makes me sick". "Wes maybe a rich stuck up kid but you know what he makes a damn better red ranger than you". "If it was up to me you would have never seen me again in the year 3000". "Me and the team did better with Wes than we ever did with you"!! Jen said

SMACK!!!!!! Alex slapped Jen smack across the face. Jen fell directly to the floor. Alex stood up over Jen and grabbed her hair. "Don't you ever talk to me that way again." I'll have you outta here so fast you'll Time Force was a vacation". Alex let go of Jen's hair.

Now this is how it's going to work. "You and I are going to get married tomorrow at the Time Force ball my parents will be there. "You're going to be the perfect wife from now on if you don't do as I say I WILL KILL YOU". Are we understood? Alex asked.

Jen shook her head yes. The words I WILL KILL YOU echoed through her mind.

"Don't go to the meeting I want you hear when I come back". Alex said with authority. Alex left the room to tend to his regular duties. Jen sat on the bed in shock and in pain at what just happened. She couldn't believe Alex just hit her. Jen felt tears roll down her face as she tried to wipe them away. She knew her life was over. She went to the bathroom to wash her face.

At the meeting: Captain Logan was sitting at the head of the table.

Ok officers and personnel. Captain Logan began. One chair was not seated.

"Where is Jen"? Captain Logan asked the team. Alex was walking in. Sorry I'm late.

Alex apologized.

"Alex have you seen Jen"? Captain Logan asked.

"Yes, Jen was too tired to come so I'm here for the both of us." Alex lied.

Lucas looked at Katie. Katie shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok officers and personnel as you may know I have big plans for the future". Captain Logan said. "And I called this meeting to see what we need to improve and your opinions." I'll try to be brief.

The future of Time Force. As you all may know I can't and won't be Captain of Time Force forever so I have already chosen my successor to carry on the legacy for me. When I do pass Time Force new captain will be Alex. Everyone applauded. Katie, Trip and Lucas all exchanged looks of surprise and shock. Alex was smiling proudly.

We're going to be upgrading the city and building new more advanced technology such as zords, aircrafts, and a new stronger army so criminals like Ransik will never have a chance of being set free.

"Are there any questions"? Captain Logan asked. Lucas raised his hand.

"Yes Lucas."

"Sir, do you think we can build a race track." Lucas asked. Everyone laughed at the question.

"I'll think about it." Captain Logan said smiling. Are there any other questions?

No one said anything. "Well I think that sums it all up". "Meeting dismissed".

Everyone walked out of the conference room. Katie pulled Lucas and Trip to the side.

"Guys do you think it's weird that Jen wasn't here at the meeting." Katie asked.

"Yeah she's always telling us to be there". Trip complained.

"I think we should go check up on her". Katie suggested.

"Come on" Lucas said. As they all went to Jen's room. The door was closed.

"Who wants to knock"? Katie asked.

Lucas and Katie looked at Trip.

Alright Alright I'll do it. Trip gave in. knocking several times.

Jen didn't answer the door.

"Ok guys back up." Katie warned Lucas and Trip. They gave her a lot of room.

Katie kicked down the door. Lucas and Trip were impressed. They walked in the room was in a mess, clothes were everywhere.

Jen! Katie called out. Trip checked the bathroom. He saw a rag in the sink. Trip was confused.

"Hey Katie look at this." Trip said showing Katie the rag.

"She took a shower"? Lucas asked confused.

Lucas looked over at the desk seeing a tape. "Hey look at this." Lucas pointed out. He picked up the tape and read it.

"Give it here" Katie said taking the tape from Lucas. She put it in the VCR.

It began to play. JEN! Trip said.

Look Katie, Trip and Lucas I know this is weird but I had to leave time force. I can't tell you why because something bad will happen. I have to find my own destiny so from now on Katie is in charge. Please look after the others as I would. The tape went blank.

All 3 officers were in shock and denial. "Where do you think she went"? Trip asked.

"I'm not sure but we can't tell anyone. Not even Alex. Lucas said.

"He's going to find out sooner or later". "We have to go find Jen". Katie said.


	2. The Seach Warrant

Author's Note: I hope everyone who reads this understands that I'm not bashing Alex. I never really saw him in action so I don't know how to portray him in the story except through Wes which is kind of difficult. So bare with me.

* * *

Setting: In the year 3000. At the Time Force base. In Jen and Alex's room.

"We gotta go tell Captain Logan what's going on." Trip said.

"But he's not gonna believe us." Lucas answered. "He's gonna think Jen went back to the year 2001 with Wes."

"I don't care if he doesn't believe we got evidence." Katie replied. "Come on." Katie was full of rage. The three officers left the room walking to Captain Logan's office. They looked through the window to see Captain Logan and Alex talking. Without any hesitation Katie barged in furious with Lucas and Trip behind her.

"Where is she?" Katie asked.

"Where's who?" Captain Logan asked dumbfounded.

"Where is Jen?" Katie asked looking at Alex.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alex answered slyly.

"So what's this?" Trip asked holding up the tape.

"A tape, of course." Alex answered sarcastically.

"What's going on?" Captain Logan answered.

"Your soon to be Captain beat up Jen." Lucas answered.

"And we got the tape to prove it." Katie replied. "Here Captain Logan, I think you should look at this." Trip handed him the tape.

"You better hope we find her or you're gonna be a dead man." Katie said angrily.

"And I think you better back down for you be a dead woman!" Alex replied angrily.

SMACK!! Katie slapped Alex pretty hard that he kinda of stumbled back a little bit. Alex stood there with an evil look on his face.

"Let's go find Jen." Katie said. The three officers left the room.

"What was that all about?" Captain Logan asked Alex.

"I don't know, but she's gonna pay for that one." Alex answered.

"What happened between you and Jen?" Captain Logan asked.

"Nothing major, but I'm got some hunting to do." Alex answered bitterly. As he left the office heading toward the Time Force Zord Bay. Alex walked in to see everyone doing their regular duties.

"Hey you, get me a Time Force Flyer now!" Alex demanded.

"Yes sir?" The cadet answered. Within seconds the time travel was opening up as a Time Flyer was landing on the Time Force bay.

"If Katie, Trip, and Lucas try to use one tell them they aren't authorized to use one." Alex said.

"Yes sir." The cadet answered.

Alex got in the Flyer and waited until the time gate was opened. He took off through the time warp sending him through the past to whatever year he wanted to go be in to find Jen.

In Captain's Logan's office. He finished watching the tape. He was kinda of shocked that Jen would run away. But where did she go? He immediately went to go find Katie, Trip and Lucas.

He went to Katie's room where he thought the three of them would be. With no luck they weren't there.

He went to his office to make an announcement. He got on the loud sounding speaker that could be heard through the whole Time Force base.

"Attention all cadets, if you see Katie, Trip, or Lucas tell them to come see me in my office a.s.a.p." Captain Logan said urgently.

Another cadet, out of breath ran in the office to give him a note.

"What's this?" Captain Logan asked.

"It's a letter from the three cadets." "They wanted me to give it to you." The cadet answered.

"Thanks cadet." Captain Logan said. He began to read the letter: Sir we took it upon ourselves to go find Jen. We're sorry this all happened but if we don't Alex will and could kill her."

Captain Logan put the note down confused. "I wonder why Alex would want to kill Jen?"

A light bulb went off in his head. Wes.

"I gotta get in contact with Wes." Captain Logan called in Circuit.

"Here I am sir." Circuit answered.

"Can you pull up a Wesley Collins from the year 2001?" Captain Logan asked.

"Sure I can." Circuit answered as he closed his searching for Wes. He opened his eyes.

"I have a phone number for Wes."

"What is it?" Captain Logan asked.

"555-1122." Circuit answered.

"Thanks Circuit." Captain Logan replied. Captain Logan dialed the number. The phone began to ring on the other end. The person answered the phone.

"Hello Wes Collins here, how may I help you today?"

"Hello Wes Collins." Captain Logan said.

"Yes this is Wes." Wes said.

"Hi my name is Captain Logan."

"Captain Logan, from the year 3000?" Wes asked in disbelief.

"Yes it's me."

"Wow you're the last person I expected to call me, but what's wrong? Wes asked.

"It's about Jen." Captain Logan answered. Wes sat up straight at his desk.

"What happened to her?" Wes asked seriously

"She ran away from the year 3000." Captain Logan said. "And I was hoping maybe she came over there with you or not."

"No sir, Jen didn't come this way." Wes answered.

"Will you keep a lookout for her?" Captain Logan asked.

"Yes sir, I'll have my Silver Guardians search for her immediately." Wes answered seriously.

"Thank you Mr. Collins." Captain Logan said.

"Thank you sir." Wes replied. They both hung up the phone.

Captain Logan folded his hands as if to pray. "I hope Katie, Trip, and Lucas find Jen."

* * *

Setting: Outside the city limits of Time Force. About a million miles away from Time Force around sunset. In a forest with tall trees and brown mulch everywhere. Jen was running for her life. She had just gotten out of a horrible relationship with the man she once loved and she has nothing but her life to care for. She found herself with her clothes somewhat torn and bloodstained, hungry, tired, had a mark on her eye from the hit that Alex gave her, depressed and nowhere to go. She was lost in a world that she had never been before. All her life she was taken care of, now she was on her on with no one to lookout for her.

She kept going throughout the forest fearing for her life when she came across a bear. Jen froze horrified. Not wanting to be killed. She didn't move at all. The bear got closer to her sniffing her clothes. Jen wanted to run for her life but feared for her life at the same time. As they bear raised his hand to strike her out of nowhere an arrow struck the bear in his back as he roared in pain loudly turning around. Jen ran the opposite way getting out of harms way. She hid behind a tree. The bear fell and died from the arrow. The person who shot the bow and arrow seen Jen hiding the whole time. But why was she hiding.

He walked past the dead bear as he looked for Jen behind the tree. She was scared and nervous, that maybe the man would kill her too. The boy scared Jen as she fell to the ground. He smiled with grace as he extended his to her to help her out. He was about 9 or 10 years old wearing one of those Indian type headbands. He had paint marks on his face. Jen got up on her own strength as they made eye contact.

"Come!" The young boy said as he grabbed her hand leading her somewhere. He led her down up a hill to show her where he lived. Jen seen all the cabins that were downhill. He took her to one of the cabins. He went inside and got someone. The boy brought out an older man who was in his 60's. The young boy began to explain where he found her at in another language.

"Ah!" The older man said. "My name is Tedious." "What's your name?" He asked.

"Jennifer." Jen answered.

"Come my child." He answered politely. As he led her inside the cabin and presented her a bed where she could rest. He realized that she been through a lot and needed to rest. They older man and the young boy left so she could sleep comfortable and quietly.

"What will we do with her?" The boy asked.

"We will let her rest and talk to her tomorrow." The man answered.

"Will you train her too?" The young boy asked.

"We'll see my son." The man answered.

In the year 3000: Katie, Trip and Lucas have had no luck finding Jen. They all were shouting her name, hoping that she would hear them.

"What do we do now?" Trip asked.

"We keep looking until we find her." Katie answered.

"It's hopeless." Trip answered.

"We can't stop looking." Lucas said. "If Alex finds her, he'll kill her."

"It's getting kinda dark, so we'll have to comeback in the morning." Katie said. "Very early."

The 3 time officers without any luck left and went back to the Time Force base for the night. They were approached by a worried Captain Logan.

"Rangers, any luck?" Captain Logan asked.

"No sign sir, but we're not done looking." Lucas answered.

"If it's any comfort to you all, I called Wesley Collins earlier and let him know what happened with Jen and he's got Silver Guardians on the lookout."

"Maybe that's where we should go." Trip suggested.

"No, I need you here." Captain Logan replied.

"Yes sir." Katie said.

Captain Logan nodded and walked away to his office.

"Anybody thinking what I'm thinking?" Katie asked.

"That we sneak and use a Time Flyer to find Jen." Lucas answered.

"Let's do it." Trip said eagerly.

"Tomorrow at 2 we'll do it." Katie said.

Alright sounds like a plan to me." Lucas said.

We'll meet tomorrow at the Time Force Bay." Katie said. Lucas and Trip nodded agreeing with the plot.

The officers then went to their own rooms to rest for the night.


End file.
